


Sailor Moon Drabbles

by icandrawamoth



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Babies, Bottoming from the Top, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Crystal Tokyo Era, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Newborn Children, Sickfic, Silver Millennium Era, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles - various pairings, genres, ratings, etc. Individual info in each "chapter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite approaches Mamoru after regaining his memories. Main era, rated G.

"Master."

Kunzite kneels before him, memories restored, eyes fixed on the ground, emotions in turmoil. He can't meet the eyes of the man he is supposed to serve. Cold shame fills his gut. He's done so much against him, tried to _kill_ Tuxedo Mask so many times. How could he ever have forgotten; how could he not have _known_?

"Kunzite, look at me."

He can't refuse an order, so he does. The prince's eyes are surprisingly gentle, and he's smiling as he steps forward and pulls Kunzite up and into a tight embrace.

"I forgive you."


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite/Jadeite first time-y smut. Silver Millenium era, rated E.

"That's it," Nephrite murmurs, groaning as Jadeite sinks down onto him. The smaller man lets out an overwhelmed sound of his own, back arching beautifully as he clenches around the unfamiliar sensation.

"Breathe," Nephrite reminds him, regaining control of himself enough to run a hand up Jadeite's chest and cup his face. The blonde's expression twists as he shifts minutely, trying to follow the instruction. He gasps.

"Easy," Nephrite murmurs, smoothing his hair. "Tell me when you're ready."

Long moments later, Jadeite's eyes snap open, luminescent green in the dimness. "Okay."

Nephrite grins, grips his hips, and _thrusts_.


	3. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Zoisite/Kunzite, tw: gender dysphoria. Ambiguous era, rated T.

Zoisite catches sight of himself in the mirror while undressing - pale skin, red hair - and two mounds of flesh which betray him. He stops, fixating on them. Hiding them with his hands doesn't help; they still remain, taunting him. 

Sudden movement in the mirror, and Kunzite is behind him. Unhesitating, his warm hands cover Zoisite's. "I know," he murmurs against his hair. "And I understand. But you and I both know this form doesn't matter." One large hand moves to cover Zoisite's entire chest as the other slides downward to rest over his heart. "This is who you really are."


	4. Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite/Kunzite sickfic. Silver Millenium era, rated G. Since I saw Zoisite declared the "knight of healing" in Crystal, I haven't been able to let go of the headcanon of him being a doctor/healer in the Silver Millenium era.

"Don't be childish," Zoisite admonishes as he approaches Kunzite with the spoonful of medicine for the third time and for the third time he turns away.

"I am not a child," the older king says primly, plugged nose making it sound more than a little ridiculous. "I merely prefer to heal naturally."

Zoisite rolls his eyes. "You merely prefer to avoid medicine that will help you because it tastes bad."

"You are not my mother."

"But I _am_ your lover, and do you know what doesn't happen until you get rid of these germs?"

Kunzite opens his mouth.


	5. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shitennou meet newborn Chibiusa for the first time. Crystal Tokyo era, rated G.

Nephrite has never seen anyone look prouder about anything than when Endymion steps out of the birthing room with a tiny bundle in his arms. 

The four kings who have gathered to see the new arrival step forward. Endymion moves a fold of fabric, and a tiny face framed by wisps of pink hair squints up at them.

"It's a girl," the king declares, unable to control his grin. "Usagi."

"May I?" Nephrite asks, and is rewarded with the near-weightless newborn being placed in his arms. 

His heart warms as the princess smiles up at him. "Hello, small lady."


	6. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sailor Guardians discuss Usagi's naming choice for her new baby. All-dialogue fic, Crystal Tokyo era, rated G. Let me know how I did on making the voices recognizable?

"I can't believe she named her baby after herself - how arrogant!"

"Actually, there's a long historical precedent for repeated names within monarchies..."

"And, I mean it's not like there was really a choice. We met her and learned her name already, remember?"

"But there would have a been a choice the first time, before the time travel happened! And it's arrogant!"

"But wouldn't the time travel have always happened?"

"Well, according to certain time travel theories-"

"This is giving me a headache."

"Our lives are weird."

"Anyway, can we go back to the _adorable baby_ in the room?"


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite hates being sick. Silver Millenium era, Kunzite/Zoiste, rated G. (My headcanon is that knight-of-healing!Zoisite was a doctor/healer during the SM.)

"Just kill me," Zoisite whines from where he's huddled beneath the blankets. "I'll be in less pain that way."

Kunzite rolls his eyes even as he sits beside him on the bed and begins to rub his back. "How about soup and hot cocoa instead?" he suggests mildly. "I would miss you too much if you were dead."

Zoisite huffs dramatically. "But I'm miserable. I'm so tired of being sick like this."

"Surely you know that if you're a doctor, you're going to become ill yourself from time to time," Kunzite reasons. 

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."


	8. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi thinks back on her childhood dreams. Main era, rated G.
> 
> Written for comment_fic prompt _any anime, any, treasure_

When she was a little girl, Usagi dreamed about treasure. Pots of gold at the ends of rainbows, jewel-filled chests guarded by dragons, clams hiding giant pearls - enough to buy as many sweets and stuffed animals as she ever wanted. Now, after not so many years, her life has changed almost entirely. She wields powerful artifacts everyday, ancient magical treasures the rest of the world has never heard of. She fights for her life and kills and watches people die and lives with the consequences. Sometimes she would give anything to exchange reality for the dreams she once had.


	9. Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite watches Mars from afar. Inferred Jadeite/Mars. Main era, rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Sailor Moon, Jadeite, Watching Mars from afar.

Sometimes when he's alone, Jadeite finds himself looking up at the night sky, his eye drawn to the glowing red planet of Mars. It holds no meaning for him, and yet it sends a strange, warm sensation through his stomach. He thinks of the Sailor Guardian in red, one of his enemies, her shining dark hair and violet eyes and fiery temper...

And he jolts out of those thoughts. An attractive girl, certainly, but an enemy. She means nothing to him. And yet his gaze lingers on her guardian planet, and his gut tells him that's somehow not quite true.


	10. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Chibiusa has a surprise for the Queen. Crystal Tokyo era, rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "glue."

Neo-Queen Serenity looks from her daughter's bright, earnest red eyes to the formerly white dress she'd found the little girl kneeling over. It's anything but plain now, covered in streaks of green and pink and blue glitter glue, stuck all over with sequins and bits of ribbon and lace, and drawn on with markers. It's far from the simple, elegant dress she should be wearing to a state dinner.

“It's beautiful, my darling,” she says, gathering Chibiusa into her arms with a gentle smile. “I'll wear it tonight, and everyone will be jealous."


End file.
